


Ultimately | DreamNotFound

by itsfloofie



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Music, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfloofie/pseuds/itsfloofie
Summary: A calm place which holds many memories manages to lure Dream back into a state of stress with a hint of relief. However, The flow of a river and the movement of trees is all too relaxing to him . . . until he gets a call from someone unexpectedly.
Relationships: Dream & George, Dream/George - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Ultimately: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! Just a quick note on the inspiration for this book. This book is actually inspired by the song "Ultimately" by Khai Dreams. I really recommend checking it out!

Dream slowly stepped out of the front door and quietly shut it. The warm breeze in the air brushed against his face as it blew by.

He then began walking along the sidewalk silently giving acknowledgement to the others around him. It was a quiet and calm day which he was sure to take advantage of.

Stepping along the path he softly whispered a tune to ease any possible tension fluttering among the air.

Soon enough he broke out from the previous sidewalk to pass through the woods and making his way to a flower field.

The field contained many soft shaded flowers, surprisingly nothing too vibrant. It could be easy to get distracted by the sight but Dream had seen it too many times to stand and stare. Though, he’s always down to do that whenever.

He continued to ambulate through the field calmly heading in the same direction. Everything around him was all too familiar to get easily lost.

Turning right, Dream stepped onto the damp green grass and looked ahead. There laid a river flowing lightly in its current. Pink cherry blossom trees bloomed around the area as it’s petals fell into the river’s flow adding a beautiful scent into the air.

Dream then took a deep breath and sighed letting go of any weight he had carried. After doing so he proceeded to slowly sit down on a log while watching the river drift pink petals away.

The shade of the trees around him shielded him from excessive sunlight allowing him to comfortably sit in his thoughts.

The past weeks for Dream haven’t been the best which is why he enjoyed coming here. The calming sounds of the river flowing and the breeze pushing against the tree’s leaves; it allowed him to clear his mind properly without high amounts of stress.

Shortly, Dream closed his eyes while taking in the sounds around him. This was nice, this was what he needed.

Sadly, all things come to an end as his previous thoughts slowly began to flood back. They were a lot calmer than usual which he was nonetheless thankful for.

Opening his eyes, his head slanted slightly downwards in disappointment. He hadn’t meant to say such things to his friend.

Previously him and his closest friend George had gotten into a fight. A fight about trust, that is. During the fight Dream had raised his voice at the other exclaiming that he doesn’t care how George sees him.

It pained him to remember the look on his friend’s face in response to the burst. Tears welled up in George’s eyes followed by slight fear. The red spreading around his face as his nose began to run, and how his hair was disheveled rather than well put. It appalled him seeing that he had done that to his friend.

He wished he could go back and apologize or at least hug George once again but the awkward and uncomfortable tension between the two prevented that. During each meet up their friend group had the unsettling atmosphere the two brought was unbearable, even for the others.

Shifting in his spot, Dream looked over to the river trying to take his mind off the situation. He had come here to relax, not to add to his disquiet days.

Sighing once more he reached to his face and lifted up his mask to properly breath in the fresh air. The lavender scent allowed him to calm down once more and lure him into a state of ease.

Hours had passed by where he remained where he sat. It was quite the daily routine of his, you could say. Though, his thoughts and troubles for George still remained.

As time continued to slip out of Dream’s grasp the sun began to set. A purple hue spreaded throughout the sky as orange trailed behind it. The brightness of the sun began to fade as stars made their way to the sky.

As darkness began to surface among the sky he figured it was time to leave.

Taking in a deep breath, Dream then got up and took a step into the grass. A sound of vibration could be heard.

Confusion filled his mind as he looked around trying to locate the source.

Everything seemed normal. The water flowed in it’s usual rhythm as the trees’ leaves softly moved with the wind.

That’s until he looked down. An unusual amount of light projected on the grass. The green shade of the small leaves being more presentable than usual, especially during dusk.

Reaching downwards, Dream came into contact with a warm object causing a gasp to escape his lips.

There laid his phone lit up by the endless amount of miss calls from someone in his contacts.

Had his phone slipped out of his pocket? Perhaps he had forgotten he brought it in the first place.  
Nevertheless Dream swiped up on the bright screen to view more.

There read words he never thought he’d see.

‘23 Miss Calls From George.’


	2. Ultimately: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream returns George's unexpected calls.

Sprinting through the flower field Dream made his way towards his home. His phone held tightly in his grip as the screen projected a faint light in the darkness.

Making a sharp turn, Dream stepped onto the side walk and bolted towards his neighborhood. As he ran up to his house he ignored any judging looks from the other neighbors.

Immediately reaching the door step, he pulled open the door and shut it behind him making sure to quickly slip off his shoes and run up stairs.

As soon as he reached his room Dream flopped onto his bed and stared at his phone. 

What does he do now? What is he even supposed to say?

Regaining his breath he slowly dialed George's phone number.

4-6-9,

Every number entered gave Dream more and more of uncertainty about the whole situation.

2-6-3,

A shiver made it's way to Dreams spine as he pressed the final numbers;

9-2-8-0

This was it. Everything he had stressed and worried about has led up to this point.

It was time for confrontation.

The ringing sound from the call rang in Dreams ears as he nervously waited for the other to pick up.

And they did.

"Dream." A familiar voice spoke.

There he was. The boy he had worried so much about over the past week. 

The sound of his voice gave an uneasy feeling in Dream's stomach. It was so soft yet firm.

"George." Dream replied, shifting his position.

An inhale could be heard across the line before George spoke once more.

"I'm assuming you're returning my previous calls?"

Dream hummed in agreement unsure how to verbally reply. He felt a feeling of nervousness; something one would say he's not very familiar with.

"Well, I just wanted to talk about..." George slowly trailed off as Dream spoke up for him.

"The incident." Dream finished.

A silence between the two rested heavily amongst the call as both males pondered over what to say next.

It appeared that George hadn't thought much through but neither had Dream. Both just wanted to see each other again without the tension pushing them away.

"Look, George- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say what I said; I was just....stressed. If you don't want to be friends anymore I-"

"No."

Dream then stopped. What did no mean to George? Perhaps he did want to stop being friends, or anything more.

"No?"

The worrying tone in Dreams voice was far from disguise. 

"I don't want to stop being friends with you, please never say that again." George replied slightly huffing at the end.

Dream remained silent as he tried to form a response. If he asked to forget it all then he'd appear careless but if he asked to further explain then he'd be too open.

....but this is George. Screw it.

"What do you mean? You want to be friends still? I thought we split- that's why everything was so off. We got in a fight that resulted in division. What do you mean, George?"

A sigh could be heard on the other end.

"I know you didn't mean it- you were wound up. Look, I'm sorry for abruptly calling you but I just wanted to get this over with. I hate to see you so dull at our friend group meetings and I just wish things were back the way they were. If you can't reciprocate, well, that's okay. I just want you to hear that I care still."

Dream steadied his breath as he took every word in. George still wanted to be friends- he didn't care that Dream screwed up, he still wanted to be friends.

"I- You mean it?" Dream replied, unsure of how to respond.

A chuckle then made ways to his ears as he heard the words "Of course."

That was all he needed. The weeks of stress and regret; the weight he held on his shoulders- it was over. His long lost friend had returned, the one he sought out for during the tough time.

Dream then shuffled a bit before saying "Thank you."

It could be easy to distinguish the smile George had on the other line as the words "No, thank you" escaped from his mouth.

Silence emerged once again but in a more accepting way. The two enjoyed each other through silence, happy to restore something they both had lost.

"... Could we, maybe, meet up?"

Dream paused at the unexpected question. A meet up? But who were he to decline?

"We could, but where? I'd love to see your cute face again," He replied calmly.

George chuckled once more before replying with a park location.

After a few bits of planning the two met up the next day. If life were a love film Dream could've sworn his character would've picked George up and spun him around.

From then on the two would meet up at the park on the weekends rather than hang out over the phone. Their bond grew stronger than before as they created as pact to be honest with each other and never leave ones side.

Little did they know that pact would stand tall through many bullets it were to take. The walls the agreement stood as a historical monument within both boys hearts as they soon grew up to be the most inseparable pair to mankind. A heart of glass restored to a heart of metal, the two forever held each others hands til the end of time.

Ultimately, it's a beautiful thing.


End file.
